


Essential Education

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [33]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Puberty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The topic of a period would be awkward enough to explain to Rin alone... So why had Kagome invited Sessoumaru to come along?





	Essential Education

Kagome could have just pulled Rin aside for a quick and private chat. Better yet, she could’ve let Kaede deal with the whole thing, since it was the old miko who Sesshoumaru had chosen to be Rin’s guardian in Edo and this matter would certainly fall in under the duties of the guardian.

But Kagome’s friendship with Sesshoumaru had deepened over the last couple of months.

In fact, for the last few weeks, she had been thinking that the nature of her relationship with Sesshoumaru might be changing to something else altogether… Furthermore, Kagome assumed Sesshoumaru knew as little about human biology as she did about demon biology, and had decided he’d benefit from the information.

That’s why Kagome had invited both Rin and Sesshoumaru to come over.

They sat across from her now, making small talk – although that wasn’t fully accurate since Rin was the one talking while Sesshoumaru listened – and enjoying the refreshments Kagome had served them.

Kagome herself was silent and fidgeting and trying to think of a way to broach the topic.

In the end, it was actually Sesshoumaru, who gave her the opening. He turned his attention from Rin and arched one regal eyebrow at Kagome.

“Cease your fretting, miko, and say what is on your mind.”

Kagome drew in a breath and took the plunge.

“I wanted you to come today so we could have a little talk.” Kagome plastered a smile to her lips and turned to look at Rin. “You seem to grow up so fast, Rin, and you’re nearing an important age. Someday soon, your body will start to change and you’ll start your transition from a girl to a young woman.”

Rin smiled back, though her cheeks had flushed prettily.

Sesshoumaru’s face was as hard to read as always, but it was clear to Kagome that she now had his undivided attention.

“I thought maybe we should go over some of these changes so they won’t surprise you when they happen,” Kagome continued. “Though I understand if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it.”

She glanced at the both of them.

Rin was uncharacteristically quiet, but she met Kagome’s gaze, curiosity sparking in her brown eyes.

Sesshoumaru, in turn, pinned Kagome down with a commanding look. “Proceed.”

Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes and obeyed.

“First of all you will go through a growth spurt,” Kagome said, addressing Rin. “But you won’t just get taller, the shape of your body will start to change as well.”

Kagome paused, willing down her own embarrassment about the topic.

Discussing puberty was difficult for her – and not just because of Sesshoumaru’s presence. It wasn’t a neutral topic that Kagome could view from an objective distance – it had only been a handful of years since she’d gone through it herself.

Still, embarrassing though it may be, it was best to be frank.

“Your breasts will start to grow,” Kagome ploughed on, ignoring the brief and discreet dip of Sesshoumaru’s gaze. “And it’s normal for them to feel tender or sore while that is happening, so don’t worry about that.”

Rin wasn’t quite meeting her eyes anymore, but she nodded.

Kagome continued, her voice gentler. “Nature’s goal is procreation. So all of these changes are really just so one day you can become a mother. Your hips will grow wider so birthing would be easier. Your breasts will grow so you might nurse your baby. It’s all just in preparation for the future.”

Rin looked up now, looking more relieved, but also intrigued.

“How do you become a mother, Kagome-sama?”

Kagome darted a look at Sesshoumaru, her eyes a little wide. Perhaps she should’ve been expecting that dreaded question but she hadn’t.

Sesshoumaru, however, saved her with one firm shake of his head.

“We’ll save that discussion for another time,” Kagome told Rin, with a smile that was only slightly strained. “But speaking of motherhood, there’s one big change I haven’t told about you yet that’ll happen to you. The biggest, I think.”

Rin tilted her head. “What’s that?”

“Your period will start,” Kagome answered, then hastily corrected: “Your monthlies, I mean. They’re something every woman of childbearing age has. Every month, from a couple of days up to a week, you’ll be bleeding from your…” Kagome struggled to find a good euphemism and failed. “From your nether regions,” she finished lamely.

Rin looked at her for a moment, startled, then blushed brightly.

“I’m telling you this now, so you know to be prepared, ok? One day you will find blood in your underthings. And when that happens, don’t worry or panic. It’s a perfectly natural thing and just means you’ve become a woman. Because once your monthlies start, you will be able to get with a child,” Kagome explained.

It was tasking enough to tell all this to both Rin and Sesshoumaru at once. But being unable to use the proper terms and having to explain everything in a way that would be easy to understand was a mental exercise in itself. Not to mention the old-fashioned vocabulary she still fully wasn’t used to though she’d been living in the Sengoku Jidai for some time now.

“Where does the blood come from?”

The question came – surprisingly – from Sesshoumaru.

“Um, well… Every month, within a woman’s body, an egg is released,” Kagome began, deciding to keep her reply as simple as possible – for both Sesshoumaru’s and Rin’s sake. “If the egg is fertilised in time, it will stay in the woman’s body and develop into a baby. If the egg isn’t fertilised, it will leave the woman’s body.”

Kagome paused, focusing fully on Rin. She waited until she held the girl’s gaze before continuing. 

“Because blood’s often thought to be impure, some people might think that women are impure while they’re having their monthlies. I want you to know that the monthlies are just how your body cleans out an unused egg. That’s all. There is nothing mystical or dirty about the process.”

Rin nodded, offering her an unusually shy smile. “I understand, Kagome-sama.”

“One more thing you should know about the monthlies,” Kagome warned, “is that they can be painful. Your back might hurt or your stomach muscles might be sore or you might get cramps. But don’t worry about any of it. Once your monthlies start, just come and tell me or Sango or Kaede and we’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome flashed her a kind smile. “Do you have any questions? Anything more you’d like to know?”

Rin bit her lip, then shook her head. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Well it’s always a bit overwhelming to learn so many new things all at once,” Kagome replied. “Any time you have questions or need to talk, you know where to find me.”

Rin smiled then, bright and lovely as she usually did. “I do,” she replied cheerfully. She rose to her knees and closed the short distance to give Kagome a hug.

“Thank you so much, Kagome-sama.”

Kagome’s heart swelled and she hugged her back. “You’re welcome.”

They pulled apart and shared a smile.

Then, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

“Do go ahead, Rin. I have a few more things to discuss with Kagome.”

Kagome looked up at him, surprised.

But Rin was already leaving and in the next moment, Kagome found herself alone with Sesshoumaru.

He reached to clasp her hand, his long fingers curling around it in a firm grip.

“I feel the need to thank you as well, Kagome,” he spoke, his eyes a few shades softer as they held her surprised gaze. “This was very considerate of you. Thank you for looking after Rin.”

Sesshoumaru brushed his thumb lightly over Kagome’s knuckles.

“Oh,” Kagome stammered, flustered by both the praise and the gesture, “it was the decent thing to do – I mean this is all stuff she needs to know because she’ll be growing up soon… And I know you left her in Kaede’s care, but I thought it might be easier for Rin to hear about these things from someone closer to her age.”

“I agree,” he said. “And I am glad to see you are taking an interest in Rin’s education as well. I do not wish to presume… But I hope the two of you will continue to get along well.”

Kagome blushed. “I hope  _I_  wasn’t presuming too much when I decided to have this talk in your presence,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

“It was most informative,” Sesshoumaru said. “And it is never presumptuous to share one’s knowledge with others. Especially when that knowledge is useful.”

Kagome glanced at him from under her lashes. “Really?”

He released her hand, hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes could meet.

His eyes were warm and intent on her. Kagome was unable to look away.

“Truly,” he spoke, his voice deep and smooth. “I shall know now to be prepared – and not just with Rin.”

Kagome’s eyes grew wider and her heart stuttered in her chest. The tension in the air stole her breath and her lips parted on a soft gasp.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes hooded. His fingers slid over to lightly cup Kagome’s cheek.

And then he leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss that changed everything.

 


End file.
